


fluffball

by orphan_account



Series: drabbles [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lance is jealous, M/M, idk which universe go wild with your mind buddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (lance is jealous of another good boy).





	fluffball

Lance knows this is stupid, he knows this is silly, dumb, stupid, foolish, stupid—

Keith scratches the back of Kosmo’s ear and Lance frowns deeper, lips pulling out into a pout. It’s not that he’s jealous or anything, like he said, it would be _stupid_ to be _jealous_ of something like that. Of a _dog!_

“—a good boy? Are you?” Keith continues with his cooing, voice high-pitched and full of fondness. His hands travel from Kosmo’s face to his neck and across his back, buried in the fluff of his fur. “Yes, you are! You’re the  _ best _ boy!”

“I’m the best boy,” Lance mumbles under his breath, frowning the way Kosmo’s tongue wiggles from his open mouth. It’s been ten minutes since Keith started playing with Kosmo, and Lance loves dogs, don’t get him wrong, growing up he had two golden retrievers and a chihuahua, so he really loves them. He also loves attention and right now Keith is providing none of it.

Keith looks up at him, a smile on his lips and a questioning glint in his eye. “What?”

“Nothing,” Lance says, grabs a peanut from the small bowl on the coffee table and throws it in his mouth, mostly to give his hands something to do. He feels Keith’s gaze on him, but he stubbornly keeps his eyes focused at the small scratch on the table, throwing another peanut in his mouth.

“Babe,” Keith speaks and Lance feels his cheeks color from embarrassment at the sound of amusement in Keith’s voice, because he knows he’s being childish and silly, but  _ damn,  _ it’s been ten— _ TEN— _ minutes and Keith hasn’t even looked at him. “Are you jealous?”

“It’s been ten minutes!” Lance exclaims defensively, throwing his arms in the air when Keith chuckles breathily. Lance puffs his cheeks like an upset child and looks at Keith, who’s stopping petting Kosmo and is just looking at Lance with a gaze so warm it leaves Lance’s chest swelling. “You love that dog more than me.”

“Oh my god,” Keith says incredulously, rolling his eyes in a fond way. He stands up and walks to Lance, slumping down on the couch next to him. “You can’t be jealous of a dog, Lance.”

“I’m not jealous of a dog,” he grumbles, crossing his arms and turning his face away from Keith. He feels a hand snake around his waist, feels how the couch dips down as Keith moves closer to him.

“You’re being ridiculous,” Keith says, planting a kiss on Lance’s cheek. And then another, and another and another, until the entire right side of Lance’s face is buzzing from Keith’s kisses and his lips start tugging upwards into a smile.

_ “You’re  _ not paying me any attention.”

“I’m hugging you and kissing you right now,” Keith says across his skin, his lips brushing at Lance’s flushed cheekbones. Lance’s blood flows warmer and his chest inflates with something soft and something gentle and something very star-like.

“That’s what you want me to believe,” Lance says, feigning his accusations. It causes Keith to snort and kiss his cheek some more, burn Lance’s skin some more and fill his chest with that star-like stuff some more. Lance likes this, being dumb and silly and childish with Keith.

He hugs Keith back, wrapping an arm around his back and sliding his other one around Keith’s neck to pull him closer. He shuffles and turn to face Keith better, and smiles at him when Keith smacks a kiss on his nose.

Kosmo whimpers and Lance shoots him a glare.

“You’ve had him for  _ ten minutes!” _

Kosmo whines some more and Keith chuckles, kissing his nose once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://yourfriendlyneighborsam.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/frendlysam) or [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/friendlyneighborsam/) (i post tiny drabbles on ig)


End file.
